elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Westfield Garden City (Brisbane)
Westfield Garden City '''is a shopping mall in Brisbane, in Queensland, Australia, located on the suburb of Upper Mount Gravatt. Building details * '''Name of establishment: '''Westfield Garden City * '''Type: Retail * '''Built: '''1971 * '''Address: '''Cnr Logan & Kessels Rd Upper Mt Gravatt/Brisbane QLD 4122 Elevators Elevator 1 Elevator 1 was a Johns Perry elevator installed in 1980, modernised by Schindler some time around the 2000s, and was broken since c. June 2016. It is currently known to have been replaced with a newer elevator. Video(s) EPIC FAIL: Broken Modernised Johns Perry elevator (Elevator 1) at Westfield Garden City (TheDragonFire123) Elevator at garden city shopping centre (LiamBrookeJack [1)] Elevator at garden city shopping centre (LiamBrookeJack [2)] Elevator 2 Elevator 2 is a Johns Perry elevator, which, like Elevator 1, was installed in 1980 and modernised by Schindler in the 2000s. Unlike Elevator 1, this elevator is a service elevator and therefore is not intended to be accessible by the general public. Specifications TheDragonFire123 (06/01/2017 AEST): Brand: Johns Perry (fixtures replaced by Schindler) Type: Inground Hydraulic Capacity: 1972 kg (29 persons, approx. 4348 lb) Fixtures: Red Dewhurst US91-15 Contract Number: 2450953 Year installed: 1980 Year modernised: 2000s? (older fixtures suggest older than 2003) Year replaced: 2017 Floors served: 3 (LG - lower mall level, G - upper mall level {On the floor directory it is 1, 2}) Death-Trap Rating: 0.5/10 (lanterns do not work) Video(s) Johns Perry (fixtures replaced) Service Hydraulic elevator (Elevator 2) at Westfield Garden City (TheDragonFire123) Elevator 3 Elevator 3 is a Johns and Waygood elevator, which was modded in 2003 by Schindler. This elevator leads up to the Centre Management and is located near the food court. Directions #Start from the Myer entry and head for the Level 2/Ground Level food court. #As you turn into the food court, note the passage near the Boost juice bar. #Walk down that passage. The elevator should be on your left. Specifications TheDragonFire123 (11/11/2017 AEST): Original Brand: Johns & Waygood Modded by: Kone? Type: Traction (?) Current Maintainer: Schindler Capacity: 680 kg (10 persons, approx. 1499 lb) Fixtures: Dewhurst US91-15 Red (call buttons), Dewhurst US95 Green (COP and DDA Panel), Dewhurst ULS32H/V (Indicator) Contract Number: 2450953 Floors served: 2 (G - Level 2 Mall, 1 - Centre Management) Deathtrap Rating: 0/10 (SMOOTH) Video(s) Modded Johns & Waygood Traction (?) Elevator (Elevator 3) at Westfield Garden City, Brisbane, QLD (TheDragonFire123) Trivia *This elevator is one of the few elevators in Australia to have a non-centre opening, non-telescopic door. *This elevator has a Kone mod-style call button; whether this actually means that this elevator was modded by Kone is unconfirmed, however. Elevator 4 Elevator 4 is an elevator in Westfield Garden City. It is either originally a DEVE-Schindler, or an Otis. It has been modernised by Schindler around 2003. Directions #Walk towards Toys 'R' Us and/or the Brisbane Library. #Turn towards the outdoor dining area. The elevator should be on your left if coming from Toys 'R' Us. Specifications TheDragonFire123 (06/11/2017 AEST): Brand: DEVE-Schindler/Otis (modernised and maintained by Schindler) Type: Holeless Hydraulic Capacity: 2244 kg (33 persons, approx. 4947 lb) Fixtures: Green Dewhurst US95 Contract Number: 2450953 Year installed: 1971 by an unknown installer (probably Johns Perry) Year replaced: 1986 Year modernised: 2003 (?) Floors served: 2 (CP - Toys 'R' Us parking, G - upper mall level {On the floor directory it is B2, 2}) Death-Trap Rating: 3/10 (neglected COP, down button on G has to be held down to work, indicator glitch, and in general I don't really trust this elevator, although it is interesting.) Video(s) Modded DEVE-Schindler/Otis Hydraulic elevator (Elevator 4) at Westfield Garden City + FAIL Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in Brisbane, Australia